pokemonunderdogseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aldith
STOP This profile contains information tied directly to the plot of Lola: An Underdog Story and parts of Life, Death, Rebirth. If you haven't read too far and don't want to be spoiled, then off with ye! Return when you've read more! Information A supporting character in Lola: An Underdog Story, and one of the Main Protagonists of Life, Death, Rebirth. Aldith is a former member of Team Plasma who aids Vixen in defeating Ghetsis, and is currently taking on the Kalos Pokemon League. In Lola: An Underdog Story Aldith is a supporting character who was introduced rather late in the story. In Lola, she was a member of Rood's Team Plasma, and went undercover into Neo Team Plasma to get information about their plans to help take them down. She met Vixen during a raid on the Plasma Frigate, and helped her and Corey in their first attempt to free Kyurem. After Ghetsis was defeated, Aldith accompanied Vixen to the Pokemon League, and remained good friends with her through the end of Lola and the beginning of LDR. In Life, Death, Rebirth The sequel picks up the story again around one year after the events of Lola: An Underdog Story, and shifts the focus onto Aldith and a new character named Celeste. This time, Aldith is the one giving us a first-person point of view, and at Vixen's urging, she decides to return to the region where she was born, Kalos, to begin her journey for real. Not long after she and Vixen arrive, they meet Celeste, who Aldith would convince to travel alongside her. Known Pokemon Romeo A Male Liepard who is very affectionate, and Aldith's first pokemon. He was assigned to her as a young Purrloin when she initially joined Team Plasma, before Ghetsis' true plans came to light. Though Aldith technically owned multiple pokemon during her time in Team Plasma, Romeo was the only one who was actually loyal to Aldith, not Ghetsis, due to the fact that he was pretty much raised by her. He was given to Vixen in Kalos when Aldith decided to start her journey from scratch. Sabrina A Female Braixen who is very trusting and intuitive, and Aldith's "Official" starter pokemon. When Shauna was set to begin her journey and was presented with the starters, Sabrina, a Fennekin at the time, immediately focused on Aldith, choosing to stare at her until they were able to lock eyes. She proceeded to mimic Aldith before leaping into her, all but outright saying she wanted Aldith to be her trainer. Through Vixen's help, Sabrina explained that her goal was to powerful and helpful, and she was taught to trust her instincts. Her instincts told her that Aldith was the one who would help her reach her goals, but Aldith's Fire Affinity was not the reason why. As a result, Sabrina is loyal to Aldith almost immediately after being chosen, standing up to Vixen's Kyurem when she thought he was a threat to her new trainer despite her overwhelming fear. Sabrina is sympathetic to other pokemon, and will do everything in her power to help out her teammates and pokemon she befriends. She was the one who prodded Aldith to capture Boomer so that he wouldn't be separated from his sister, and she helped Nylass become comfortable and brave. She evolved into a Braixen during a battle against Nylass' pride, and was able to single-handedly hold them back until backup arrived using her newly-learned Psybeam. Like most Braixen, Sabrina spends much of her time preparing for her evolution into a Delphox by meditating to hone her powers. She has become skilled enough with her abilities to establish a form of image-based telepathy with Aldith and Celeste, though doing so currently exhausts her and her targets. It is implied that the more she practices this ability, the better she will get at it, and the easier it will be for her when she indeed evolves. Boomer A Male Noibat who is quiet and affectionate, and Aldith's first capture. He and his little sister used to live in Terminus Cave with a Noibat/Noivern Clan until Sasha's wild behavior got her exiled. Though he himself was not exiled, he went with her anyway to keep her safe. At some point after they are kicked out, Boomer meets an Altaria who tried to teach him Dragon Pulse so that he could discipline Sasha, but his inexperience with the attack made him unable to rely on it. He and his sister were caught by Aldith and Celeste, respectively, after a fiasco where Sasha stole Vixen's Master Ball. Though Sasha was somewhat blackmailed into letting Celeste capture her, Boomer willingly went with Aldith almost immediately after she offered, in order to stay close to his sister. Nylass A Female Litleo who is affectionate and somewhat naive. When her pride was taken over by another male, he and his family began to try and wipe out all of the previous leader's cubs, including Nylass. Her mother rescued her from the elimination and tried to take her to Santalune City, but three of the new leader's brothers pursued and attacked her. Sasha, who was out of her pokeball at the time, heard the commotion and alerted the gang to the action. Vixen confirmed that something was wrong through the zoom of her mechanical eye, and when everyone arrived at the scene, Romeo and Zachary distracted the males while Aldith concocted a plan with Nylass's mother. Aldith took Nylass while her mother ran off with a decoy, and kept her safe overnight. The next morning, Aldith and the gang set off to find Nylass' mother, got into a skirmish with part of the pride in which Nylass proved to be brave and helped Aldith and Sabrina fight them off. When the fight was quieted down, Aldith passed out, and learned upon awakening that the new leader of the pride was impressed by her determination. He agreed to spare Nylass under the condition that Aldith captured her, a deal that Aldith didn't think twice about before giving Nylass her name and giving her a pokeball. Lavier A Male Charmeleon who tries to be aloof, but can be very passionate. He was part of a lineup of Kanto Starter Middle Evolutions that Professor Sycamore offered to Aldith and Shauna in Lumiose City for his Mega Evolution research. Aldith was allowed to pick first, and she decided to take Lavier after noting his defiant personality compared to the rigidity of the other two starters, much to the surprise of everyone else. Despite his cool and stubborn personality, Lavier has shown that he respects Aldith enough to obey her commands in their very first battle and is able to be calmed by her when he starts to get carried away, despite only being in her possession for a few minutes. Later that same day, Aldith discovered through Sabrina that Lavier aspires to be a professional chef, and is so determined to chase his dream that he is willing to get wet by washing his claws before cooking. Aldith and Celeste have noted that he happens to be very talented at it as well, if a bit overzealous because of his insistence of using fresh ingredients. Trivia * Aldith was a last-minute addition to Lola: An Underdog Story, but once she was added, Catilena decided to give Aldith the lead in the sequel. This was kept secret for a long period of time in order to gather interest from the readers. * Aldith is the fastest person to reveal her Affinities, mentioning that she has Fire and Dark Affinities in passing. It is currently unknown how she knows this, but it is implied that she discovered them through the Ancient Plates, some of which she gave to Vixen. * She seems to have a preference for Fox-like Pokemon. This was shown in Zachary's recognition of her rescuing him as a Zorua, the Fennekin-shaped Relationship Lanturn she received as a birthday present one year, her direct interactions and comments to Summer the Eevee, and the fact that she was chosen/intended to choose Fennekin as her starter with the hope of owning a Delphox. This was not intentional on Catilena's part, and the fact that she is fiercely protective of Vixen is purely coincidental, having more to do with Vixen's natural charisma than Aldith's fascination with foxes.